Dabu
Dabu was the merged tribe from Survivor: Micronesia. Even with the disadvantage the original Fans had in numbers, the Palau Alliance brought some of them in to have control. When it came to the votes, many blindsides occurred. This led to the alliances decimation and the emergence of a fan being a power player and winning the game. Their tribe colour was green. Members *Arthur, an introvert who is often mistaken for a dumb jock due to his build and domineering height. *Brendan, after his short stint in Survivor: Panama he was given a spot on the villains tribe for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains but failed to succeed. *Cecilia, a twenty-seven year old and recently married real estate agent. *Emma, a fresh out of high school teen who wants to start her own interior design business. *Gloss, cousin of Glimmer, he is a personal trainer who grew up in a wealthy estate with his family. *Jaclyn, a Favourite for choosing to take her boyfriend to the Final Tribal Council of Survivor: Palau which arguably cost her the win. *Katniss, who originally competed in Survivor: Redemption Island but is most notable for being a member of the Raro Five during Survivor: Cook Islands. *Rachel, most notable for being apart of the Puka Puka Three that dominated after the Raro Alliances fall during Survivor: Cook Islands. *Ricardo, after being the first boot of Survivor: Palau, he returned for Survivor: Fiji with a better mindset until the dissolve screwed ruined his chances. *Wyatt, a Favourite for being apart of the Ulong Alliance during Survivor: Palau that was strong come the merge until his own alliance turned on him. *Xenia, apart of the strong willed Ulong Alliance during Survivor: Palau, she then competed on Survivor: Cagayan but was voted out after being deemed too large a threat. Tribe History On Day 20, the Malakal and Airai tribes merged. Four original Fans and seven original Favourites were on the tribe, putting the fans at an obvious numbers disadvantage. Two idols were in play; Xenia found one at Malakal and Cecilia found one at Airai. The Palau Alliance of Xenia, Jaclyn, Ricardo and Wyatt however, were the ones controlling the votes. Their larger alliance also included Cecilia from the switched Malakal, as well as Arthur and Emma from the switched Airai tribe. The left Gloss, Rachel, Katniss and Brendan on the outs. At tribal council, the minority of four voted for Arthur after trying to convince the Favourites to turn on him. However, the majority alliance was too strong and Gloss was made the first member of the jury. The Palau Alliance felt that they needed to reduce the number of fans just as a precaution. They told Emma and Arthur to vote for Wyatt behind his back. The rest of the tribe split the votes between Arthur and Rachel. When tribal council came, Arthur had the majority and was voted out. The men and women of the Palau alliance didn't trust each other anymore and wanted to turn on the plan. Wyatt and Ricardo apologised to Rachel, Katniss, Emma and Brendan for not fully strategising with them and told them of their plan to get rid of Xenia. When tribal council came, the six voted for her but she played a Hidden Immunity Idol. With the only three votes that counted from Cecilia, Xenia and Jaclyn, Rachel was blindsided. This new trio promised to take each other to the end and brought along Ricardo, who wanted to still work with the girls, and Emma. The minority voted for Emma because they wanted less fans. Meanwhile, the alliance of five sent home Katniss, still having power. Wyatt was the only outsider of the Palau Alliance, with his position in that group being taken up by Cecilia. This quartet saw this and were threatened by the fact that he knew their potential plans. With the majority, they were able to get rid of Wyatt and strengthen their gap as a powerful force. Ricardo started to realise how much of a threat Cecilia was because she was a fan and was so quickly welcomed into the Palau Alliance. He approached Xenia, Jaclyn and Brendan with the idea of a proper Favourites alliance to get rid of Cecilia. However, none of them wanted her to go because she was an important number. When tribal council came, Ricardo voted for Cecilia but the rest of the tribe unanimously sent him to the jury. Brendan and Emma felt that they were always just told of the plan and never got the chance to express their opinion and make a move for their own resume. They wanted to get rid of Cecilia and approached Jaclyn, who readily agreed. This majority of three scared Cecilia, but she was guaranteed safety with the hidden immunity idol. She showed Jaclyn this idol and was able to convince her to return to the alliance of Xenia and Cecilia. At tribal council, Cecilia played her idol which left the majority of three to vote out Emma. The alliance of three wanted to turn on each other at the Final Four. Cecilia and Xenia were a closer power couple and they didn't trust Jaclyn after wanting to flip to Brendan and Emma's alliance. When she didn't win the immunity challenge, the pair and Brendan unanimously voted her out. Cecilia and Xenia made their alliance official by promising to take them to the Final Two. Cecilia won the final immunity challenge, which made Xenia happy because she believed she would be taken to the end. However, Cecilia thought that Brendan had little strategic, physical and social gameplay to garner him any votes, compared to Xenia who played a similar game to her own. At tribal, she was scared of Xenia's potential to win and voted her out, making her the final member of the jury. The vote at the Final Tribal Council was obvious, because Brendan was usually in the minority and was not very strategic compared to Cecilia's cut throat gameplay. Her last move to get rid of Xenia was appreciated and congratulated, especially by Xenia herself. In the end, Cecilia was unanimously given the title of Sole Survivor, earning her a spot as one of the greatest winners of the show to date. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Micronesia Tribes